Mine
by HufflepuffHugz
Summary: Stiles is feeling alone after Scott begins to ignore him for Alison. After Stiles and Peter help each other out, Stiles' feelings start to grow for the older wolf. Jackson and Stiles friendship. Stiles and Peter are mates. Steter. Stiles/Peter
1. Mine

**_I don't own Teen Wolf, just borrowing the characters, this is a Stiles/Peter Fic._**

**_I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes (no doubt there are) please message me and I'll fix them up._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

The wind howled against the side of the house, and a branch from the tree, scratched against Stile's window.

Stiles lay on his back, starring at the ceiling. Today had been hell. He had been feeling more and more alone lately. Scott had barely spoken to him today, too wrapped up in Alison to notice him.

When he did speak to him it was to cancel their plans for tonight as he had told Alison he would go to her house and study with her.

Normally Stiles wouldn't have cared but lately it had been happening a lot. This was the fifth time this month Scott had canceled on him to do something with Alison.

Lately the only time Stiles' really hang out with Scott was at lunch at school, but even then Scott would spend that time talking about Alison until she arrived and then would be completely absorbed with her, to speak to him.

He was sick of being pushed to the side, like he didn't matter at all. It wasn't like he was expecting Scott to spend every second of the day with him. The last time they had hang out with just each other was over two months ago.

When he first realized they had been drifting apart he had tried to put more effort into it, organizing game nights, movies but each time Alison would want to do something with Scott or Scott would ask if they could do it the next weekend. They were supposed to be Best Friends, but lately Stiles couldn't think why.

Wiping his eyes, Stiles sat up and looked around his room Occult books littered the floor and his desk was clattered with papers on werewolf theories. So much time and effort spent on a friend who didn't seem to care less about him anymore.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Stiles realized how lonely he was, all he had was Scott, he was never good at making friends and once he had, had Scott he never tried making anymore friends. He was alone.

Stiles was restless the scratching on the window seemed to be getting louder and louder and wasn't long before Stiles felt like the walls of the room were closing in.

Recognizing he was having a panic attack, he tried to slow his breathing. Great, after everything today all he needed was this.

Stiles tried to get his Ventolin from his desk drawer, but his legs gave out as he was half way across the room. Just as he was about to yell out for his dad, he remembered that his dad had the late shift and wouldn't be home till late the next morning.

This caused his breathing to become even more ragged and it wasn't long before his vision started blur.

Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him up onto their lap.

"Breathe. Come on Stiles, breathe with me, match my breathing."

He knew that voice but at that moment he couldn't place it. Trying to focus on the person behind him he tried matching his breathing with theirs. Slowly his breathing became easier and his vision started to clear.

"That's it Stiles."

Stiles' eyes snapped open as he realized who it was. Peter Hale, of all people it had to be him, though surprisingly he only felt relief it was him and not someone else to have seen him like that.

Breathing in deeply, Stiles could smell Peter's musky scent; it was comforting and made him feel safe and protected. Confused about these feelings Stiles went to move away but Peter's arms held him in place.

"I'm ok to get up thanks" attempting again Peter only pulled him closer. Sighing in irritation Stiles turned his head to look at Peter, only to be overcome with shock and worry.

"What the hell happened to you?" Quickly turning to face him fully Stiles looked Peter over.

His clothes were covered in blood, and he had a deep cut across his chest, that was slowly seeping blood.

"Run in with a rogue alpha"

"What caused the panic attack?" Peter asked quietly.

"I...just lots on my mind and let it all get to me, I'm ok now though." Stiles replied, lowering his eyes. Only then did he realize the position they were in, Stiles was now straddling Peter's lap and was pressed against his chest with hands pressed under the cut on Peter's chest.

Blushing bright red, Stiles looked up to see Peter smirking at him. Scrambling to get up, Stiles was surprised that Peter let him up this time.

"You're not alone" Peter said quietly. Stiles heart clenched painfully at that, it sure felt like he was.

Looking him over one more time Stiles looked conflicted before finally a look of determination settled on his face.

"I'll be back, Stay." Stiles said before he hurried out his room and across the hall to the bathroom. Grabbing the first aid kit from the cabinet he quickly walked back to his room.

"Up, come on" Stiles glared down at Peter when he looked like he was going to argue.

Stiles felt his stomach do summersaults as he saw Peter smile at him before getting up. No! Stop brain, this is Peter, creepy uncle psycho killer Peter. Who killed a bunch of people, including his own niece.

But who wouldn't go a crazy, not being able to move and stuck with the memories of the fire replaying in your head and n company to take your mind off it, his subconscious suggested. Quickly shaking his head of those thoughts, Stiles moved to sit beside Peter on the bed.

"Ah…I um, need you to um..." blushing again Stiles motioned to his shirt.

Peter smirked at Stiles before lifting his shirt over his head. Stiles felt his face heat up even more, and tried not to stare too much at Peter's body. Focusing all his attention on the cut, Stiles grabbed some cleaning solution and applied it to the wound carefully.

Taping some gauze over it, Stiles put all the rubbish in the bin.

"That wasn't necessary, you know." Peter said with a smile.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders in reply before leaving to grab a warm cloth from the bathroom. When he returned Peter was up and looking at the papers on his desk.

Staring at Peter for a few moments Stiles couldn't help but feel a little proud that Peter had let him clean up his wound. Whenever there was a big bad and if Peter was hurt he would always disappear instead of coming back with everyone else to get fixed up.

"Why let me?" At Peter's confused look, Stiles clarified.

"I mean why didn't you go to Derek about the attack."

Peter was quiet for a while before answering.

"You're pack." Peter said simply.

"Derek's your alpha though, and I'm just a weak human, I'm not really part of the..."

Peter's loud growl cut Stiles off and his shot up to see Peter turn and his eyes flash bright blue.

"You're Pack!" Peter growled out, Stiles realizing he had an angry werewolf in his room, backpedaled quickly.

"Yeah ok, I'm pack. Cool just calm down" Stiles blurted out.

Peter sighed and took a deep breath, before walking over to Stiles and pulling him down to sit on the bed with him. Grabbing Stiles' hands Peter looked directly in his eyes.

"You're Pack; you've always been pack, my pack." Peter's eyes flashed when he said that, before returning to normal.

"Derek doesn't completely accept me as part of his pack and Scott would never accept as part of his, but that hasn't been a problem as my wolf sees you as part of my pack. You will always be pack, even though I'm no longer an Alpha, you're still mine." Peter said before leaning in and capturing Stiles lips with his own.

* * *

**_Don't know if I'll continue or just leave it as a oneshot, depends if i get the writing bug again. :)_**

**_Hope you all liked it. _**

**_xoxo Kathleen xoxo_**


	2. Lacrosse and Movies

Hey everyone, here's chapter 2 enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Lacrosse and movies**

Utter shock that would be the description to describe Coach's face. Stiles had to stop himself from laughing at the expression.

"I quit the team." Those four words were enough to make Bobby Finstock speechless. Expert bench warmer, Stiles Stilinski had just quit.

"Good joke Stilinski, but not even you can try and trick me into letting you out of training today." It was obviously a joke, no way would Stiles suddenly quit out of the blue, especially when the last two games they had played, Stiles had gotten on the field to play.

I'm serious Coach, I quit I…Lacrosse is not really my thing, we both know that and it's taking up a lot of my time, time I could be using for homework and stuff. So…" Stiles trailed off, not sure what else there was to say.

Lacrosse only forced him to notice his weakness', at first it hadn't mattered as he had, had Scott but now with three wolves on the team it no longer gave you any chance at all and just left you with longer lasting bruises.

"I see…well if you're sure."

"I am" Stiles said with conviction.

"Ok, then I'll be expecting you're economics homework to be much better from now on then." Coach said before heading out the door.

Stiles laughed at that.

"Sure thing Coach" he replied as he watched the others grab their gear and head out onto the field.

"Stiles! Hurry up." Yelled Jackson from the door way. Stiles smiled at that, lately he and Jackson had become good friends surprisingly. After the Kanima incident, Jackson had really settled into the pack and become less of a douche.

"I'm not playing, you go on I'll talk to you later, Coach will be pissed if your late."

Jackson was suddenly beside him, worry etched on his face.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm just not playing." Stiles replied trying to reassure him.

"Why? Are you hurt?" Jackson suddenly leant in and started sniffing him.

"Hey personal boundaries dude!" Jackson smirked at Stiles' flustered look, before crossing his arms and waiting for an explanation.

Once Stiles realized that Jackson was not going to leave, he let out a resigned sigh.

"You're a pain in the ass." Stiles muttered, before explaining.

"I quit the team, I won't be playing anymore. Nothing's wrong I just don't want to play anymore."

Jackson was quiet for a while before finally speaking up.

"If that's what you want than that's fine but…I hope this isn't about Scott." Jackson's stare was rather intimidating by this point.

"It is a bit but not for the reason you think. Scott joined with the goal to be on first line, but I only joined for moral support. Plus dad was worried that I only had Scott as a friend and wanted me to join a group to try and be more social." Stiles felt his chest tighten at saying that.

Jackson reached forward and pulled him into hug before stepping back and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, just because you're not playing, doesn't mean you can't stay and support your favorite player." Jackson said with a smirk,

"You mean Isaac?" Stiles asked casually.

Stiles' answer to that was a hit to the back of the head.

Stiles laughed and smirked at Jackson.

"OK, you loser." Stiles muttered as he grabbed his bag.

"You know it's not just you and Scott anymore." Jackson said staring at him for a minute. Stiles felt warmth spread through him at that, yeah it was definitely good having Jackson as a friend. Before he knew it Jackson was grabbing Stiles' arm and pulling him out to the field.

"Jackson! You're late. Laps now!" Coach yelled from the field.

"So, should I make a sign that says, 'Go Jackson." Stiles snickered

"I thought Isaac was your favorite player?" Jackson whispered to him before running onto the field.

Stiles laughed before saying "I lied."

Jackson's laughter from the field let him know he had heard him.

"Jackson stop messing about, 10 more laps" yelled Coach.

After practice Stiles waited outside the school for Jackson. After a run in with a wendigo a couple of weeks ago, Stiles' baby had been in the shop. Jackson had been taking him to and from school after Scott forgot to.

"Stiles, why weren't you playing?" Came Scott's voice from behind him.

Turning around to face him Stiles had to stop himself from sighing. He had been dreading this conversation since he had decided to quit.

"Hey, Scott." Stiles said quietly.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"I've quit, I don't enjoy it anymore. I only joined for you, and I hate playing truthfully, it's not even a little bit fun anymore especially when it's against werewolves, and in case you don't remember us humans are fragile."

Stiles had to look away at the hurt look that crossed Scott's face.

"I didn't realize. Why didn't you tell me sooner, that's how you felt?"

"You're never around, we barely hang out anymore." Stiles whispered.

"I'm…we hung out just last…" Scott tailed off, obviously trying to remember when they last hang out.

"Yeah…" Stiles said when Scott couldn't remember the last time.

The silence was broken by Jackson stepping out.

"You ready Stiles?" he asked looking between the two.

"Yeah I'm ready." Stiles replied as he bent down and grabbed his bag.

Scott's head snapped up.

"Why are you getting a lift with Jackson? Where's your car?" Scott exclaimed.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's in the shop dumb ass! Remember the wendigo attack. Stiles hitting it with his jeep. Ring any bells. For god sake McCall haven't you noticed I've been taking him to and from school for the past fortnight?" Jackson asked exasperatedly.

Scott's bewildered look was answer enough for Jackson, who then muttered something too low for Stiles to hear. Scott growled at whatever Jackson had said though but Jackson only rolled his eyes and turned to head for the car.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I guess I forgot." Scott said.

"I know, it's ok."

Jackson honking the horn interrupted the silence.

"I'd better go." Stiles said

"Ok, I'll…I'll talk to you later then."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting anyway." Stiles answered before getting into the car.

"You alright?" Jackson asked once he was in the car.

"I will be if you come over and watch the Avengers with me."

Jackson laughed and smiled over at Stiles before answering.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Jacks." Stiles sat back and smiled, if someone had told him a few months ago that Jackson Whitemore had agreed to come over to his house to watch movies with him he would have had them committed.

Normally it was Scott, who would be coming over for movie nights, but lately it had been Jackson; it felt good to have more than one friend to spend time with.

When they arrived at Stiles' house, Stiles grabbed some snacks from the kitchen before heading up to his room.

The sight he was greeted with was not one he would have guessed, Jackson was half shifted and sniffing around everywhere in the room.

"What you doing'?" Stiles asked slowly.

Jackson turned to face Stiles, eyes flashing blue.

"Why was Peter here?"

Stiles' face blushed bright red.

"Um."

Jackson's eyes bulged at Stiles' blush

"It's not what you think, he was hurt and came by for help, but it was when I was having a panic attack. So he calmed me down, and yeah." Stiles rushed to say.

"Is that all that happened?" Jackson asked, shifting back to normal.

"Um, yes?" Jackson glared at Stiles' answer.

"It was only a kiss that's it…a long kiss, but just a kiss." Stiles admitted.

"Peter? You kissed Peter? Peter Hale?" Jackson exclaimed.

"Yeah but, but…" Jackson cut off Stiles' rambling by pulling him over to the bed and sitting them down.

"Do you like him?"

"No!...maybe a little." Stiles sighed in frustration.

They were quiet for a while before Stiles noticed Jackson start to grin.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Stiles asked.

"_Stiles and Peter sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G_" Stiles covered Jackson's mouth with his hand, to stop him singing.

"Shut up" Stiles' face was now beet red.

"At least he has good taste." Jackson said, grabbing one of the drinks and taking a sip. Stiles smiled at that.

"Thanks Jacks."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head." He replied.

At about 11pm, Jackson got up and stretched.

"I better be off." Stiles nodded and got up and walked Jackson out.

"Pack meeting tomorrow night, you excited to see your new crush?"

Shoving him out the door, Stiles couldn't help but grin, truthfully he was both nervous and excited.

"Oi! Lover boy." Jackson yelled out from the car.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm ok?"

Stiles nodded and yelled back,

"Yeah see you then."

Waving good bye, Stiles watched as Jackson disappeared down the street.

Stiles was a pile of nerves by the time Jackson arrived the next day. All night he had been stressing about seeing Peter today.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Stiles replied, as he put his seat belt on. It wasn't long before they arrived. Just as Jackson put the car in park, Stiles' door opened causing him to jump in fright.

"Evening Stiles." Peter drawled.

"Hi." Stiles squeaked out.

Peter was wearing form fitting jeans and a low cut top with his usual jacket on.

"Stop drooling and get out of my car." Turning to glare at Jackson, Stiles felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"You look a bit flushed Stiles." Peter smirked causing Stiles to only go redder.

"Stop flirting you two, were going to be late." Jackson yelled as he headed up to the loft, leaving them behind.

"After you, Stiles." Peter whispered to him.

The meeting was terrible. Jackson kept smirking at him whenever he looked over at Peter, and Peter had barely looked away from him the entire meeting. The feel of his heated gaze throughout the meeting had made it too hard to concentrate on what Derek and Scott were talking about.

Eventually Derek must have gotten sick of no one really paying attention and kicked everyone out.

Stepping into the cool, Stiles tried to calm his self-down. Damn Peter for being so distracting with his good looks and stupid smirks. Rubbing his arms to keep warm he looked up at the moon, only five more days till the full moon he thought suddenly.

"Cold?" Peter's voice interrupted his thoughts just as he was about to answer a weight settled on his shoulders. Peter's jacket now hung loosely over him, his scent surrounding him. It was woodsy and slightly smokey and something that was all Peter, Stiles couldn't help taking in a deep breath and hugging the jacket closer.

Realizing what he was doing he quickly looked up at Peter.

"Aren't you cold now?" Stiles asked motioning to Peter.

"Werewolf remember, we're always hot." Peter smirked as he said the last part.

Stiles laughed before saying thanks for the jacket. Peter smiled back, a genuine, non-smirk smile. It made Stiles heart skip a beat. Stiles realized he wanted to keep that smile there. Looking up into Peter's eyes, all Stiles could think was 'crap, I'm in trouble now'.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Sorry for any spelling errors, message me if you see any and i will fix them.


	3. Goodnight Kiss

**Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, here is chapter 3 hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

Jackson's first sign that something was not right with Stiles, was that he hadn't spoken since getting into the car after the pack meeting.

He was sure it had something to do with Peter. When Stiles told him that they had kissed, he was only slightly surprised. For awhile now he had thought that Stiles and Peter might be mates. It would sure as hell explain the way Peter reacted around Stiles.

He wasn't sure if the others had noticed it, but then again they might not know that much about mates, Derek wasn't exactly the best teacher. The only reason he even knew was because Stiles had made him stay up one night and research pack behaviors with him. It was one of the nights Scott had canceled on Stiles, and the book he was reading was on mating behaviors.

Finally having enough of the silence, Jackson gave a quick look over at Stiles, before speaking.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles looked up at him and mumbled,

"I like Peter" before looking back down at the floor of the car.

Jackson snorted in amusement,

"No shit Sherlock, I think the kiss sort of gave that away."

Jackson saw Stiles glare at him form the corner of his eye.

"I'm not really sure what the issue is, he obviously likes you, and you say you like him." Jackson said as he pulled into Stiles' drive way.

"The issue is I like, like Peter and I can't like Peter hale!" Jackson looked at Stiles bewildered, he normally had a good read on what was going through Stiles' head but he had no clue at the moment.

"Like-Like, what are we five, and why not?" Jackson asked as he turned to face Stiles full on, and had to try not laugh as Stiles started flailing is arms as he tried to get his words out.

"It's…Peter… Alpha Peter… Ex Alpha… But he murdered all those people and slammed me against the back of his nurse's car…who might I add was inside the boot…DEAD! "

Jackson could understand those things being an issue for someone else but not for Stiles, he knew those were things Stiles had no doubt worried about for a time but they were definitely not the real reason he was suddenly so stressed about liking Peter.

Looking Stiles in the eye Jackson said,

"What about me? I've killed people." Jackson watched as Stiles' shoulders slumped.

"I didn't mean…" Jackson cut him off.

"I know, but you have never held that against me, and when I first joined the pack you spoke with me about Peter and told me what he had done. You also said that after what he had been through it was no wonder he had acted the way he did."

"I know." Stiles whispered.

"What's the real reason you're so worked up over this."

"Scott always chooses Alison over me and this is just going to be another reason that we start drifting apart even more. Peter killed Alison's aunt in front of her and turned Scott, they both hate him and…Scott won't be able to understand, especially with Alison around." Stiles wiped his eyes as tears started to gather in them.

Jackson pulled him into a hug; he hated how Scott had been treating Stiles lately, and he especially didn't like how Alison was always asking Scott to do things with her when she knew he had planned to do things with Stiles.

"You need to stop letting Scott get to you like this, if he wants to spend all his time with Alison instead of you than that's his loss…and my gain." Jackson bumped his shoulder with Stiles and smiled, he was relieved to see Stiles smile back.

"I'm glad I have you, Jacks." Stiles said smiling at Jackson.

"Yeah-Yeah, enough chick flick moments." Jackson said before shoving Stiles out of the car.

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed as he quickly threw his arms out to stop himself from falling.

Jackson laughed as Stiles got out of the car, before giving Stiles a wave and driving off.

Stiles took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of the crisp night air rushing through his lungs. Jackson was right he needed to stop letting Scott or anyone else make him feel bad about himself, or his choices. He wasn't alone.

Deciding to wait outside until his dad got home, Stiles walked over to the porch and sat on the swing seat. Closing his eyes Stiles listened to the crickets in the grass and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

Stiles opened his eyes and took a moment to realize where he was; remembering falling asleep outside on the porch. Stiles looked over to the driveway and noticed his dad's cruiser was not there. Frowning at the sight of the missing car Stiles checked his phone to see what the time was.

1.06am blinked up at him, glancing around Stiles realized how silly it was to have fallen asleep outside his house. Looking back at the empty driveway Stiles quickly dialed his dad's number and walked inside.

"Hey Stiles, I'm on my way now." Stiles heard his dad say after having answered on the third ring.

"Is something wrong?" Stiles asked, wondering why he was late, and hadn't called.

"There was a disturbance in the woods called in, just as I was leaving. Sorry kiddo didn't mean to worry you, be home in five, ok?"

"Yeah, see you then." Stiles hung up and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. Opening a can of coke he sat at the bench and waited for his dad.

The cruiser pulled up just as Stiles had finished his drink, throwing the can in the recycling Stiles grabbed his dad a beer from the fridge and handed it to him as he stepped in to the kitchen.

"Thanks" John said with a smile and pulled Stiles into a hug. Stiles asked him what had happened in the woods. John opened the can, the sound echoing in the small kitchen.

"There was a burnt circle on the ground near the falls about 3 meters wide. Normally we'd say it was just teens hanging out there drinking and messing with matches but…" Stiles watched his dad take a swig of his beer and shake his head.

"What was different?" he asked.

"The circle was a bit to perfect for one thing, but the give away was the heart in the middle of the circle."

Stiles' eyes widened at that,

"Human?"

Just as John was about to answer his phone rang, causing Stiles to jump. John stifled a laugh at his son before answering.

"Stilinski…a deer?..." Stiles lent closer to try and hear what the other person was saying.

"…positive, we also found traces of beeswax and…something called Verbena…" Stiles fumbled for his phone and quickly started searching for verbena on his phone, and lent closer to his dad to try and hear better.

John realizing what Stiles was doing, stood quickly, causing Stiles to loose his balance and fall on the floor. Swearing under his breath Stiles rubbed his side, while he watched his dad move to the other side of the kitchen.

"…Good work, Parrish, go home and get sleep…bye." Stiles looked up as his dad turned around. "Stiles…"

"I know, I know personal calls, but I can't help overhearing when you're talking that loud." Stiles' answer to that was a less than amused expression.

"So… a deer?" Stiles asked.

John rolled his eyes before replying,

"Yes, a deer's heart, and as you heard…" John glared at Stiles as he said that, ignoring the fake innocent look Stiles was now sporting.

"Beeswax and…"

"Verbena" Stiles answered for him earning another glare.

"Yes, know what it is?" John asked, he didn't really like the idea of Stiles being involved with all the supernatural things going on in the town, but he understood that Stiles wouldn't leave it alone now, not after two of his friends were werewolves and Stiles would never abandon is friends like that. Stiles also seemed to have become quit the expert about a lot of these supernatural things.

In the end John was just glad Stiles was talking to him about it all, and wasn't keeping secrets anymore. Stiles was all he had left and it had hurt when Stiles had started keeping things from him and lying.

"It has a lot of connections to witchcraft, it's also known as Vervain, if you're a vampire diaries fan it's supposed to protect you against vamps, but Derek is adamant they don't exist." Stiles rolled his eyes at the last part, Derek was such a downer.

John shook his head before replying,

"Ok then. Time for bed, you have school in the morning." Stiles sighed heavily before making his way to the stairs.

After brushing his teeth Stiles yelled out good night to his dad and walked into his room.

Not bothering to turn the lights on, Stiles fumbled to where he knew his bed was and pulled his shirt off and on to the floor before collapsing onto his bed.

Stiles gave a cry as he landed on a body instead of his mattress, pushing himself away Stiles gave another yell as two arms grabbed him and stopped him from falling from the bed.

A deep chuckle came from the body under him, and Stiles' eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and made out the form of the one and only Peter Hale.

"You dick!. You don't just break into people's home and lounge about on their beds." Stiles tried getting his breathing under control, he felt as though his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Well I thought it would be too rude to wake you from your slumber on the porch." Peter said with a shrug, jolting Stiles slightly. Stiles looked down and blushed remembering he was half naked and splayed out all over Peter, pushing himself up he quickly moved back to the other side of the bed.

Peter sat up and watched Stiles. Stiles shifted under the gaze looked away, trying not to let his dick react to Peter being so close. Trying for a distraction Stiles spoke up.

"So…is there a reason you're here or…" Stiles trailed off as Peter lay back down again and closed his eyes. Stiles took a moment to observe Peter while he had his eyes closed, his face completely relaxed and the soft rise and fall of his chest almost made it look like he had fallen asleep, but Stiles wasn't fooled so easily.

"Peter…?" Stiles moved closer and said his name again, this time jabbing him in the side with his finger. No response. Just as Stiles was about to jab him again, this time in the chest, Peter's hand shot out and grabbed his hand just before it made contact.

Stiles gave, what he swears was a manly squeak and jumped back again. Peter let go of Stiles' hand as soon as he moved back and relaxed back on the bed, eyes not opening once.

Huffing in agitation Stiles glared at Peter before, smirking and quickly shoving his leg out and into Peter's leg. Stiles quickly raised his hands in defense as Peter's eyes shot open and glowed blue for a second before retuning to normal.

"Sorry" Stiles said quickly, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. Noticing Peter was about to settle back down, Stiles quickly asked,

"Are you seriously going stay here?" Peter looked over at Stiles and stared at him for a minute before simply saying, "Yes." and closing his eyes again.

Stiles, too tired to argue with the stupid wolf anymore, sighed heavily hoping to convey to Peter how annoying he was before pulling the covers back and slipping under them, pushing as close to the wall and away from Peter as possible.

Stiles didn't think he would ever fall asleep, all his mind could focus on was Peter and the fact if he reached out he could touch him. He Stiles Stilinski was in bed with Peter Hale, noticing his dick start to stir in his pants, Stiles quickly stopped his train of thought.

Closing his eyes Stiles tried to block everything out and just listened to the sound of his and Peter's breathing.

It wasn't long before Stiles started to drift off to sleep, when he felt Peter's lips press against his forehead and whisper "goodnight".

Stiles whispered "goodnight" back and fell asleep beside Peter with a smile on his face.

* * *

**I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer, if there are any mistakes please message me and I'll fix them up. :)**


	4. No one hurts my pups!

_**WARNING THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

**Previously:**

It wasn't long before Stiles started to drift off to sleep, when he felt Peter's lips press against his forehead and whisper "goodnight".

Stiles whispered "goodnight" back and fell asleep beside Peter with a smile on his face.

**Now**

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light that peeked in through the curtains.

Snuggling back into the warm confines of his bed, Stiles suddenly froze when he bumped into someone. Relaxing slightly as last night slowly came back to him. Slowly turning onto his side, Stiles looked at Peter's face and the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Realising how close they were Stiles went to move backwards, when suddenly Peter's arm shot out and pulled him flush against him.

Stiles froze for a moment before relaxing in Peter's arm, enjoying the feel of being so close to him and being surrounding by his scent. Stiles had noticed that lately whenever Peter was near him he felt calmer and safer.

It wasn't long after this that Peter started to stir and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Peter said his voice husky from sleeping.

"Morning…"Stiles replied as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Peter enjoyed seeing how flustered Stiles was, as he took note of how his arm was wrapped around Stiles' waist.

Leaning in, Peter breathed in deeply enjoying how Stiles and his scents had mixed together, during the night. Peter tightened his grip on Stiles' waist when he heard Stiles' heart start to speed up.

"You smell good." Peter said after a few minutes.

"Um…thanks."

Peter smiled at Stiles, watching his cheeks flush even more. Moving back Peter slowly got out of the bed and stretched, his shirt riding up slightly revealing a small patch of skin. Turning back around Peter noticed Stiles watching him.

"See something you like?" Peter asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up, without replying not trusting himself not to say something embarrassing. Deciding to change the subject as he noticed Peter's hungry gaze on him, he remembered the disturbance he had overheard his father talk about.

"Have you heard of any witches being in the area?"

Stiles watched as Peter paused his riffling through Stiles' desk and turn to face him.

"Why?" Peter asked

"Last night near the falls, there was a…ritual type thing set up out there." Stiles explained.

"None that I'm aware of. The last coven that was in the area, left a few years before the fire."

"Maybe they came back?" Said Stiles, Peter shook his head.

"No, they were all killed not long after they left, they tried taking over another coven, and it didn't end well."

"Oh…maybe a new coven moved here or…"

"It's possible, but from what you said was at the site, it sounds more like a solo practitioner, maybe someone just starting out."

Peter checked the time and sighed.

"Derek will be expecting me soon."

"Oh ok…" Stiles said shoulders slumping; he didn't want Peter to go yet.

"Sad to see me go?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"No!" Stiles replied quickly, already knowing that his heartbeat had given him away.

Peter smiled at him and moved back onto the bed until he was over the top of Stiles, looking down into his eyes.

Stiles' heartbeat sped up when Peter leant closer to him and lightly bit his neck, before licking the bite mark. Stiles moaned as his whole body buzzed, moving his head to the side to allow Peter more access. Stiles was rewarded with a pleased moan from Peter and another gentle bite.

Just as Stiles thought he was going to explode from all the sensations running through his body, Peter pulled away, his eyes glowing blue and a pleased smile on his face.

"Mine." Peter said with a soft growl and lent in and gave Stiles a bruising kiss. Stiles let out a whine when Peter pulled away, his whole body felt like it was on fire.

Peter gave Stiles a smile and said a quick good bye before leaving through the front door. Stiles lay frozen when Peter left, unable to believe what had just happened. Reaching up to touch his neck, he was shocked to find how sensitive it was, and let out a deep moan as a bolt of pleasure shot through his body and straight to is cock.

Stiles pulled his hand away from it and reached down and pressed his palm against his erection to help relieve some of the pressure growing there.

Unable to think of anything but his aching cock at the moment, Stiles got up and headed into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower Stiles enjoyed how the hot spray of the water felt wonderful against his skin. Closing his eyes Stiles lent his forehead against the tiles. Thinking about how good it had been to wake up beside Peter and knowing when he went to sleep tonight Peter's scent would still be all over his sheets made Stiles smile.

Reaching down he grabbed his aching erection. Shivering slightly as the pleasure started to build with each stroke.

Stiles moaned loudly and sped up his strokes, remembering the feel of Peter's teeth nipping and sucking at his neck. Stiles reached up and touched the spot on his neck, which sent him over the edge. Stiles moaned out Peter's name as he came, his body shaking from the force of his orgasm.

Grabbing a wash cloth Stiles quickly washed himself clean, before hoping out of the shower, his legs slightly wobbly.

Quickly drying himself, Stiles wiped the condensation from the mirror.

"Holy shit." Stiles exclaimed, a deep purple bruise was on his neck. He could just make out some teeth marks, but the area around it seemed to have a slight glow to it. Reaching up to touch it, Stiles quickly moved his hand away when the outside of the bruise brightened a deeper colour before returning to normal when he had pulled his hand back.

"…the hell?" Stiles muttered, as he moved closer to the mirror to have a better look. It was obvious there was something not normal about the mark; bruises didn't just start glowing when you went to touch them. Stiles was so focussed on looking at the mark that when the door bell rang, he jumped forward in shock and banged his forehead on the mirror.

Cursing to himself, Stiles rubbed his now sore forehead and slowly headed down the stairs. Opening the door Stiles was greeted with the sight of Jackson holding a basket full of snacks and DVDs. Stepping aside Stiles let Jackson in and closed the door behind him.

"Morning, what's with the basket of goodies?" Stiles asked as he followed Jackson into the kitchen.

Jackson placed the basket onto the bench and turned to face Stiles, his smile slipping as he sniffed the air.

"Holy shit, did you fuck peter!?" Jackson exclaimed eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

"What? No!" Jackson stared at him with confusion, as he moved closer and sniffed at the air again.

"Hey! Stop with the smelling, personal boundaries dude." Stiles said as he pushed Jackson back.

"You stink of Peter; it smells like you rolled in his clothes or something." Jackson scrunched his nose up again and waited for an explanation.

Stiles was surprised that after his shower he still smelt like Peter. Supressing a smile at the thought, he walked over to the kitchen stool and took a seat.

"When I got to my room last night, Peter was up there on my bed and refused to leave, so I ended up sleeping beside him, but that's it…no sexy times were had."

"What?" Stiles asked in confusion

"You're happy" Jackson said simply with a smile, his eyes almost sparkling in delight.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you like this, it's good. So..." Jackson rounded the bench and sat beside Stiles on the other stool.

"I'm guessing that something else happened?" Jackson asked, waiting patiently for Stiles to answer.

"Well, before he left he kissed me again and…"

"And?" Jackson prompted when Stiles trailed off.

"Well…he sort of bit me" Stiles said.

"Not enough to draw blood." Stiles quickly reassured Jackson, seeing the furious look on his face.

"You sure you're not hurt?" Jackson asked, his eyes checking over Stiles' body for injuries.

"I'm fine, I promise…the weird thing though he left a mark on my neck and it's really we…"

"Where?" Jackson interrupted him, getting up and standing next to him. Pulling down his top, Stiles showed Jackson the bruise.

Jackson's inner wolf reacted and his eyes glowed blue when he looked at the mark, surprise evident on his face.

Jackson took a step back; his wolf had reacted like it was recognising the mark as a claim from his alpha, but Derek…Jackson's wolf growled in protest at the thought of Derek as his alpha.

"What's wrong? Is it bad? Jackson?"

Stiles' panicked voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head Jackson sat back down and told him how his wolf had just reacted.

"WHAT?" Stiles started pacing up and down the kitchen; he struggled getting any coherent sentences out. Jackson got sick of watching him walk up and down, and shot his hand out and pulled him so he was sitting back on the stool.

"Calm down."

"But..."

"Relax." Jackson waited until Stiles had calmed slightly before speaking again.

"It's not that surprising, the way you both act with each other and the fact he came to you when he was hurt. Besides when you had me researching those books with you, one was on mates and I've thought for awhile that you two were mates" Stiles nodded his head while listening to Jackson.

"It's just a bit…big especially with mates being kind of a lifetime thing." Stiles said before remembering what Jackson had said about his wolf's reaction.

"Wait! You said your wolf considered it to be a mark from an alpha, but Peter's not an alpha anymore, Derek is."

"I don't know why, all I know is that when I thought of Derek as my alpha my wolf got really agitated. I guess because Derek hasn't helped me with anything since turning…my wolf is looking for an alpha somewhere else." Jackson said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So it's looking to Peter?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Peter's track record as Alpha isn't the best." Stiles said with a laugh.

"True, but he's less crazy this time." They both laughed and sat thinking for awhile.

"On a lighter note" Jackson said, reaching for the basket he had bought.

"I had thought we could have a boy's only night, so I bought enough food and drink to feed three wolves and a human and extra." Jackson started pulling out different goodies from the basket and placing them on the counter.

"Three wolves?" Stiles asked dreading the answer; he didn't exactly feel confident having to deal with Scott just yet. Especially with what was happening with him and Peter.

"You, Isaac, Scott and me. Stop stressing it'll be fine; I have given strict instructions that there is to be no talking about, anything supernatural or relationship related." Jackson put the last of the food on the table, before heading over to the fridge and putting some drinks in.

"Ok…" Stiles said quietly. He just hoped everyone remembered those instructions when they arrived.

"Maybe I should shower again…" Stiles muttered, hand hovering over the mark on his neck.

"I doubt that will help, besides if they don't like it they can leave." Jackson told him.

Sighing to himself, Stiles pulled the pile of DVD's closer to him and flicked through them. Stiles paused when he came across Aliens, showing the cover to Jackson, he couldn't help but grin when Jackson nodded his head and went back to filling up the fridge.

Opening the case Stiles went into the living room and got the movie ready.

Knock, Knock, Knock. Stiles froze when he heard knocking at the front door.

"I'll get it" He heard Jackson say as he appeared from the kitchen.

Fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Stiles' eyes shifted from the hallway to the floor, silently cursing Jackson for organising this. Listening to the sound of Isaac and Scott give a quick greeting to Jackson, Stiles suddenly started to fell self conscious about how much he smelt like Peter, and the mark on his neck. Wishing he had put a jacket on to cover it more, Stiles was just about to go and grab one from his room when Isaac and Scott entered.

"Hey" Stiles said quietly giving them a small wave. The room was heavy with tension, no one really knowing what to do or say.

Scott was staring at Stiles with a confused look, Stiles noticed him sniffing the air every few seconds.

Jackson walked in from the hall and placed some drinks and chips down on the table.

"Movie night, we all know the rules, No relationship talk or supernatural/pack talk, okay?" Jackson said, without waiting for an answer, as he moved over to Stiles and grabbed his shoulders, slowly leading him to the couch before pushing him down on it.

Flopping down beside him, Jackson looked back at the other two wolves and motioned for them to sit.

"Hurry up."

Once everyone was seated, they started the movie. Stiles sat frozen the awkward tension in the air was palpable. He could feel Scott's eyes on him through out the first half of the movie. Isaac who was sitting beside Scott was shifting in his seat every 5 minutes or so, obviously feeling uncomfortable from the room's atmosphere.

"This is nice." Jackson said the silence finally getting too much for him.

Stiles snorted at that, before going quiet again when everyone turned to look at him. Resisting the urge to reach up and touch the mark on his neck Stiles instead reached for his drink and took a large gulp.

"How's your dad Stiles?" Isaac asked reaching forward and grabbing some chips from the table.

"Yeah he's good, on a case at the moment." Stiles replied

"What about you? What's it like living with Derek?"

Isaac took a moment before answering

"It's…different. It's not bad but…more often than not, he's not there and it kind of gets…I don't know." Isaac quickly shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Lonely?" Stiles asked trying not to let his irritation show. Derek knew about Isaac's home life before the Kanima incident, why he bothered taking him in if he wasn't going to show Isaac he was there for him and be a proper guardian for him, Sties didn't know.

"Yeah…" Isaac said before shrugging and getting up,

"Jackson said something about burritos."

"In the kitchen." Stiles said pointing to the door behind him.

Once Isaac left the room the silence descended again. Scott's eyes switching from Jackson to Stiles.

"um… how do you think you went in the chemistry test Scott?" Stiles asked eventually, trying to break the silence.

"Not…not very good." Scott admitted,

"What about you?"

"I think I did alright, we studied the night before it made it a bit easier to remember everything that way…You should study with us for the next one if you're still having trouble." Stiles held his breath as he waited for Scott's answer, normally he would decline saying Alison was helping him or something.

"That would be good…I have been studying with Alison but…I guess I would actually learn if I studied with you…and Jackson." Scott's eyes flicked over to Jackson before returning to look at Stiles.

"How long have you two been studying together." Scott asked before reaching over and grabbing the bag of chips Isaac had left on his chair.

"Awhile now, I…when you started hanging with Alison on our study nights it was too hard for me to stay focussed on my own, so Jackson offered to study with me." Stiles answered quietly.

"Oh…I guess I've missed a lot with you." Scott said before looking away. The room descended into silence again. The sound of the door opening broke everyone out of their thoughts. Isaac walked in carrying a large plate filled with burritos and another filled with curly fries.

Seeing the fries Stiles' eyes lit up, glad for the distraction. Putting the plates down Isaac sat on the floor between Jackson and Stiles and started eating. Stiles smiled at this and grabbed a paper plate and loaded it up with fries and a burrito.

Once everyone was eating, Stiles looked over at Scott and gave him a small smile when he caught him looking. Scott returned the smile before biting into his food.

"This is delicious; I haven't had one of these in ages." Isaac said.

"What do you eat, when you're at Derek's?" Stiles asked he hope Derek at least fed him properly.

"Mostly caned stuff, like spaghetti or baked beans. Derek has a microwave at the loft and the cupboards are almost always stocked with that stuff." Isaac replied as he practically inhaled another burrito.

"What about for lunch?" Stiles asked annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Um…" Isaac hesitated before answering,

"Well Derek mostly just gives me money for the cafeteria at school and on weekends I've been working at Benny's so I get to eat there for free…" Isaac trailed off at the outraged expression on Stiles' face.

Everyone watched wearily as Stiles put his plate down and stood up.

"Excuse me." Stiles said before walking out of the room.

Isaac gave a small whimper when Stiles left the room, having never seen Stiles look that mad before. Looking at the sight of Stiles' half uneaten plate of curly fries, he buried his face into Jackson's leg and shook slightly when he felt the other boy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't" Jackson said to Scott who was about to get up and go after Stiles.

"He just needs to calm down." Scott leaned back in his chair at looked at the door Stiles had just left through.

Stiles was slowly slipping away from him, Jackson was taking his place, he couldn't even blame Jackson for it as he knew it was his own fault. He had let himself get so wrapped up in Alison that he had practically abandoned Stiles.

Curling his fist in anger at himself Scott decided he would fix this. When he had walked in he had smelt Peter's scent all over Stiles and he hadn't been happy about it, but when Jackson had reminded them about the no relationship or supernatural talk, he could tell that Jackson knew what was going on between Stiles and Peter, but he didn't seem worried about.

Deciding he would wait until Stiles bought it up, Scott watched as Jackson held onto Isaac's shoulder and told him not to worry, that Stiles was being a mother hen and couldn't help it.

Stiles paced up and down the hall, as he dialled his dad's number. Quickly looking at the door to the living room Stiles walked to the back door and stepped outside.

"Hey kiddo, everything ok?"

"No, not really it's Isaac." Stiles said as he sat on the back door step.

"Is he hurt?" Stiles quickly reassured his dad no one was hurt when he heard his dad's panicked voice.

"No, he's fine no one is hurt, but…I asked him about what it was like with Derek and I didn't get a very good answer." Stiles continued to fill in his dad about what Isaac had said.

John's swearing afterwards made Stiles smile slightly, his dad only swore when he was really mad about something and it always amused Stiles to hear.

"I'll deal with it. Tell him to stay there until I get home tonight, he can stay with us." Before Stiles could reply his dad had hung up.

Stiles stood up and headed back inside, feeling better knowing that Isaac was going to be looked after properly for a change. He hated seeing his pups hurt or upset.

Pups? Where the hell had that come from? Stiles shook his head before stepping through the living room door.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Managed 3000 words YAY.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, If you see any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them up.**

**Thankyou to everyone who has been reviewing, it always makes my day to see and makes me want to keep writing.**

**See you next time :)**


	5. Mending Bridges

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Enjoy :)**

**Previously:**

"I'll deal with it. Tell him to stay there until I get home tonight, he can stay with us." Before Stiles could reply his dad had hung up.

Stiles stood up and headed back inside, feeling better knowing that Isaac was going to be looked after properly for a change. He hated seeing his pups hurt or upset.

Pups? Where the hell had that come from? Stiles shook his head before stepping through the living room door.

* * *

**Now**

Stiles felt his heart clench when he came back into the living room to see Isaac look up at him with tear stained cheeks.

Walking over to him Stiles gave Jackson a grateful look when he moved to allow Stiles to sit next to Isaac. Once he had sat down Isaac latched onto him breathing deeply into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, it's ok…I'm sorry, I'm just angry that Derek hasn't been looking after you." Isaac snorted when Jackson whispered "Mother hen" Stiles having heard him, rolled his eyes at him before looking to Isaac again.

"I spoke to my dad and he said you should stay here tonight and we'll work something out, and before you say anything about Derek being your alpha and all that rot, remember that as your alpha he is supposed to take care of his pack and he clearly is not so…"

Isaac smiled brightly at Stiles, before pulling him into a hug and whispering "Thankyou for caring."

The rest of the evening was spent laughing while watching movies and arguing over who was the better superhero. Stiles could barely conceal his smile as he looked around at the others, he felt content for the first time in ages. He just hoped things continued to get better.

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Jackson and Isaac falling to the floor. Bolting up in his seat to see what had happened, he rolled his eyes when he heard Isaac start laughing.

Shaking his head, Stiles got up and grabbed some of the plates on the table.

"Hear let me help." Scott said and gave him a small smile before grabbing the rest of the plates. Once they were in the kitchen Stiles started to fill the sink up with hot water.

"So…I think now would be a good time to apologise for how I've been acting." Scott said. Stiles shut the water off and turned to face Scott.

"I am sorry Stiles, I just…I got swept up with Alison and I don't know what happened. She always wanted to do something when we had planned to hang out and… I really stuffed up here, I know that." Scott ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I promise I will make it up to you. We can start game night back up if you want, there will be a strict no cancellation policy." Scott looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Stiles."

Stiles took a deep breath to steady himself, he needed to say how he felt; he couldn't sweep this under the rug like he did with everything else.

"You really hurt me this time Scott." Stiles closed his eyes when he heard Scott let out a low whine. Stiles held his hand up when he opened his eyes and saw Scott was about to say something.

"I have to say this." Stiles looked him in the eye, this felt like the most serious they had ever been with each other. Scott nodded and sat down at the kitchen bench.

"I have felt so alone, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had Jackson there for me. It wasn't just the cancelling when I wanted to hang out it was you just completely forgetting about me. Half the time we had plans you didn't call to say you weren't coming, you just didn't show, and each time I brought it up with you it was a lame apology about Alison. That's all you talk about anymore."

Stiles took a deep breath and sat beside Scott.

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse I just need you to know how I've felt. So much has been going on with me the past few weeks and I have wanted to talk to you, to tell you all about it, but you haven't been there. We are drifting apart and I hate it because I can't do anymore to stop it. I have given all I can give on this Scott and can't do it anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." Scott reached out to hug Stiles, holding him tightly. They sat there for a while talking to each other before pulling away, both of their eyes red from crying.

"I promise you, I will make it up to you." Scott said.

"You could start by doing the dishes." Stiles said jokingly, before seeing the considering look on Scott's face.

"I'm kidding Scott." Stiles said with a laugh, Scott laughed as well but headed over to the sink anyway.

"Scott! I was kidding." Stiles exclaimed as he watched Scott pull the sleeves of his shirt up. Scott simply waved him off, telling him to check to see if the others had killed each other yet and started on the plates.

Watching in amusement, Stiles shook his head at his friend and smiled fondly. He was glad he had gotten that off his chest, he felt lighter almost. Hopefully this time Scott stayed true to his word. Not wanting to think too much about what he would do if nothing changed, Stiles headed back to the living room.

Stiles and Isaac said good-bye to Scott and Jackson at around 6pm, and waited for Stiles' dad to arrive home.

Heading up stairs Stiles grabbed some spare sheets and started making up the fold out bed in the spare room. Once he finished that he opened the window slightly to let some air into the room.

"What am I going to tell Derek?" Isaac asked from the doorway. Stiles too had been thinking about that, he figured the best idea was for Isaac to tell Derek he was staying at a friend's house.

Stiles let Isaac use the landline to call Derek, who didn't answer. Isaac left a message on his voicemail saying he was staying the night at a friend's house, like Stiles had suggested.

Five minutes later Isaac got a text from Derek saying 'fine'.

"Your dad is home." Isaac said, watching Stiles face change from annoyance to relief. Isaac felt strange having someone think about his wellbeing, this protective side of Stiles made him feel safe and wanted. Something he hadn't felt for a long, long time.

"Stiles?" Hearing his dad call out for him, Stiles yelled back saying they were upstairs.

"Isaac, how are you?" John asked

"Good thanks, sir. How was work?"

"Relatively quiet today, and please call me John." John said giving Isaac a smile before greeting his son.

"You ok kiddo?" Stiles nodded and lent into his fathers side.

"Well how about we get dinner started and have a chat about everything." Both Stiles and Isaac agreed and followed John downstairs to help make dinner.

John watched on as Stiles babbled about his day, with Isaac adding his bit here and there. Relief swept over John and a weight he hadn't known he was carrying lifted at the sight of his son looking happy and relaxed for the first time in months. It was good to see.

Looking over at Isaac, John thought about his conversation with Mellissa and hoped Isaac would be ok with everything he had tried to set up for him. He had wanted to organise for him to stay here at first, but after talking to Mellissa and hearing her thoughts on the type of care and stability he would need, after everything he had been through John knew that he wouldn't be able to offer that.

"So…Isaac, after talking with Stiles this afternoon I wasn't happy with what I heard about your situation with Derek. After our conversation I went through your record at the station and saw that Derek's guardianship over you was approved for a three-month trial basis, and then it was to be re assessed. I'm not sure why you haven't had another assessment yet, I guess with the incident at the station things got side tracked." John said

"What would an assessment mean?" Isaac asked quietly he knew Derek would not like some stranger poking their nose around.

"Normally they interview you and Derek at home and have a look around, make sure everything is ok." John answered, noticing the nervous look on Isaac's face.

"Because of the circumstances though, I felt a review would be futile, as they would agree that Derek was currently an unfit guardian. Now maybe when he gets himself together you can look at trying this again with him, If that's what you both want but at the moment I believe you need a more stable environment and have someone who is going to be there for you, to give you support and a routine."

Isaac nodded and thought about what John was saying. Having someone who checked he was home ok or even just asked whose house he was staying, in case their was an emergency, instead of saying 'fine' would be a nice change.

"I've been in contact with Mellissa McCall who has offered to be your legal guardian, if you think that might something you would like, she has a spare room that would be all yours and I believe she would be a stable guardian for you. Being already aware of werewolves also makes it a lot easier on you."

John moved his plate to the side and clasped his hands together before looking at Isaac again.

"With everything you have been through, you really need someone who is there consistently each week. With my job, I am unable to provide that for you. She is working permanent shifts at the hospital now and besides Tuesdays will be there to see you leave and come home from school. I can't really offer that stability, and that is really what you need.

"I understand, it…it would be good to have someone waiting for me after school, to talk to about my day." Isaac replied.

"Well if you want to try it out I'll give Mellissa a call and we can organise for you to go over their tomorrow, get your room set up and such. If it doesn't work out that's fine. We'll just get you back here, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Sir…I mean John. I appreciate it a lot." Isaac said while thinking about what it would be like to living in a normal house again.

Once they finished dinner Stiles and Isaac headed upstairs and sat on the bed in the spare room.

"Worst case scenario, you hate it there and have to stay here and because of dads hours get stuck with me all on your own, for the next year." Stiles said to Isaac.

Isaac laughed and pushed Stiles gently on the arm. When Stiles had quit lacrosse he had overheard Stiles talking to Scott and it had reminded Isaac that Stiles was only human and was hurt a lot easier than the others. Since then he had been sure to watch himself when he was messing about with him.

"What do you think your dad is going to say to Derek?" Isaac asked after a few moments.

"No idea, probably not as much as he wants to since they will be at the station." Stiles gave Isaac a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Stiles." Isaac said and gave Stiles a hug before climbing into bed.

"Your welcome pup." Stiles said before turning the light off and leaving the door ajar. Stiles got halfway down the stairs before he realised what he had said. Groaning in embarrassment he let himself fall face first onto the couch.

"You alive there, kiddo?" John asked in amusement, chuckling at the groan he received.

Rolling over to look at his father, Stiles told him about his talk with Scott and after a bit of hesitation, his feelings about Peter.

His dad was surprisingly cool about everything, he had expected anger and being told he was forbidden to see Peter again.

"I'm not even going to try to understand all this werewolf crap, but the past week… I've been seeing my son how he used to be, and…if that is from having Peter in your life than so be it." John could tell his son was overwhelmed, he had, had a lot happen today and it was finally catching up to him.

"How about you go to bed and get a good nights sleep. Last day of school tomorrow remember." John gave his son a hug and kissed the top of his head. Watching Stiles slowly make his way up the stairs, John laughed as he listened to Stiles mumble about the unfairness of school all the way up the stairs.

Rubbing his hand over his face, John let out a heavy sigh. When had this become his life?

Stiles groaned as a bright light flooded his room, pulling the blanket over his head, he whined in distress as it was pulled off. His dad's laughter echoing in the room.

"Rise and shine Stiles."

"Nooooo" Stiles said as he desperately tried to grab the covers back.

"Come on, last day then you can sleep in all you want."

Stiles laid still as he listened to his dad's footsteps leave his room and go down the stairs, before pulling the blanket back over himself. He must have dozed off again, as the next moment a heavy bulk landed on the end of the bed.

"Get Up! Were going to be late." Looking up blearily, Isaac's face slowly came into focus. After a rushed 20 minutes Stiles and Isaac were out the front and getting into Jackson's car.

By lunchtime Stiles was almost buzzing with excitement. Tomorrow he could sleep in, stay up all night it was fantastic. Grabbing his lunch he headed into the cafeteria and saw Scott and Jackson sitting at a table near the back corner of the room. Walking over he sat next to Jackson and started eating his lunch.

His dad had made both Isaac and him lunch this morning before he went to work. They had ham sandwiches and a small bag of chips. Stiles frowned at them, he would have to remember to pack his dad some vegetable slices for his shift tonight, as there was no way his dad had packed chips for Isaac and him and not taken some with for himself as well. Looking up at Scott, Stiles noticed his surprise as he looked from the seat beside him to Jackson, before quickly smiling at him when he noticed Stiles looking at him.

"Scott." Alison's voice rang out from across the room as she waved at Scott to come over; she was sitting with a few other people, that her and Scott had recently been hanging with now and then. Stiles looked down at his lunch, not wanting to see Scott's face if he moved to sit with them. He saw some movements out the corner of his and held back a sigh. Dread was pooling in the pit of stomach, he hadn't wanted to allow himself to get his hopes up about Scott but he couldn't help it. Yesterday had seemed like a big step in mending their friendship.

"I think I upset her." Stiles looked up in surprise to see Scott still sitting in front of him. He looked downtrodden and gave Stiles a grimace.

"I told her this morning I was sitting with you guys today, and now she keeps looking over here glaring." Scott said in dismay.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders and simply said "Women"

Scott nodded his head in agreement before turning to Stiles.

"So…any one caught your eye lately Stiles?" Scott asked before taking a bite of his lunch.

Stiles paused, unsure what to say. He was nervous about telling Scott about Peter as he wasn't sure how he would react. He knew Scott must of smelt Peter on him the other day, especially after Jackson reaction to it. But he hadn't said anything.

"Um…maybe." Stiles said hesitantly.

"Cool…" Scott said awkwardly when it was clear Stiles wasn't going to elaborate. Scott then changed the subject to Isaac, and what his mum had planned for his room.

Looking over to Isaac Stiles noticed the small smile on his face, as he listened to Scott talk about things from what his mum had planned for Isaac's room to the curfew that Scott thought was unfairly early.

Stiles was glad that Isaac had decided to give it a go. He knew his dad was right about Isaac needing a stable environment after what he had been through, and hoped he found that at the McCall's. He didn't seem too overwhelmed or nervous about it so far which was good. The bell rang and they all headed off to the respective classes. Stiles had one more class before he could go home, and couldn't wait.

Stiles had just got off the phone from Isaac telling him all about his room and how nice and inviting the McCall's had been, when he had heard a noise down stairs. Stepping out into the hallway, he paused and waited to see if he heard anything else. His dad was working night shift tonight, so he knew it wasn't him.

Moving his hand to turn the light on, he froze mere inches from it, as the sound of what sounded like the back door banging reached his ears.

Stiles stayed frozen for what felt like ages, before stepping away from the light switch and making his ways quietly downstairs. The only light downstairs was a hollow glow from the streetlights coming in through the windows, as he stepped into the lounge area Stiles couldn't see anything out of place.

Moving forward to the door leading to kitchen area, he froze as the sound of the backdoor banging happened again. Steadying his shoulders and taking a deep breath, Stiles pushed the kitchen door open and turned on the light.

The backdoor was open, causing a chilly breeze to sweep through the empty kitchen. Stepping forward slowly Stiles watched as the wind pushed the door into wall causing it to make the banging sound he had heard earlier.

Stiles turned to take another look around the kitchen before shutting the door, and locking it. Turning around Stiles leant back and rested against the door, allowing his heart to slow down and his breathing to steady. He couldn't remember leaving the door open and it definitely wasn't something his dad would do.

Unable to hear any more noises, Stiles grabbed a drink, and slowly made his way back upstairs to his room. Putting his drink on his desk he turned to see movement in the corner of his room. Stiles yelled out in pain as he was shoved back by something, his desk cutting into his back from the force.

Stiles gasped as he was suddenly thrown to the floor, his head hitting the side of his dresser, making a sickening crack. Looking up dazedly Stiles was met with enraged red eyes, looking down at him.

"Derek?"

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading, hope you liked it. As always if you see mistakes let me know and I will fix them up.**

**See you next time :)**


	6. Spark's Pancakes

_**Edited on 18th February 2016**_

**Previously:**

"**Derek?"**

**Now:**

Stiles looked up at Derek in shock. Derek had shifted into his half wolf form and the anger on his face, made Stiles' insides freeze and his heart start to beat erratically in his chest.

His head was throbbing from where it had hit the dresser and he could feel a slight dampness on his back. Stiles pushed himself further back into the corner when Derek took a step towards him.

"Stay out the pack's business Stiles, it has nothing to do with you!" Derek's eyes flashed red as he spoke and Stiles felt himself become angry at those words. How dare Derek.

"You can't tell me what to do." Stiles yelled back pushing his fear to the side so he could stand up to Derek.

"Isaac is my friend, and his well fare is! my business, so just because you can't look after your own pack doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" Stiles yelled out as Derek grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him up from the floor, his head spinning from the sudden movement.

Stiles held his breath as Derek leant close, confusion flashed across Derek's face. Stiles thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest when Derek yanked his top away from his neck and let out a deafening growl.

"Peter! You let Peter mark you!" Derek roared, his eyes were a blinding red and his claws lengthened, digging painfully into Stiles' shoulder. Panicking Stiles began to struggle in Derek's hold pushing against Derek's chest to get away from the enraged alpha.

"Derek…let me go…your hurting me…"Stiles cried out when Derek wouldn't budge.

Stiles shut his eyes as Derek started to shake him roughly.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Came Jackson's voice from the side.

Stiles fell back to the floor as Derek was yanked away from him, looking up Stiles watched on in shock as Jackson tackled Derek to the ground.

Stiles pushed himself back into the corner, to avoid getting hit as the two wolves clawed and growled at each other.

Stiles watched in fear as Derek threw Jackson into the wall and stood over him.

"Stop!" Derek roared out, eyes flashing red.

Jackson seemed to hesitate before; his own eyes flashed blue, and he roared back.

"No! You can't control me. You are NOT my alpha!" Jackson quickly stood back up and shoved Derek away from him before standing protectively in front of Stiles.

Stiles held his breath, to afraid to move as he watched the two wolves stare each other down.

"I am your Alpha! Unless your plan is to now become an omega." Derek growled and flashed his eyes again.

Jackson stood his ground and shook his head,

"Alpha's look after their pack and work with them as a team, you don't do that and I don't need you, I have Stiles and Peter." Jackson yelled back.

Derek sneered at him, "Peter isn't an Alpha and Humans can't be pack." Before glaring down at Stiles.

Stiles shrank back at that, before catching movement behind Derek's back and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Peter step into his room.

Jackson saw Peter step into the room as well and relaxed some, taking a step back and glancing down at Stiles, to see if he was ok.

Peter's gaze was now focused on Derek his eyes were glowing electric blue as a deep growling sound filled the room.

Derek stepped towards and swung his fist at him, and couldn't stop the look of surprise on his face when Peter caught his fist before it made contact.

Before he could react Peter had twisted his arm around and dislocated his shoulder, the load pop echoed in the room.

Peter ignored Derek's yell of pain and shoved him onto the ground, letting go of Derek's arm which now hung loosely at his side, Peter pressed his foot into his chest as he held him down.

"Don't touch him again!" Peter growled menacingly before adding more pressure to Derek's chest and watched Derek flinch in pain as one of his ribs cracked under the pressure of Peter's foot.

Peter glanced in Stiles and Jackson's direction, before stepping back watching as Derek hurried to get up.

"You had no right to mark him…" Peter growled threateningly at Derek and smirked in satisfaction as he backed up from him.

"Who I choose as my mate is my business not yours."

"He is just a kid, he doesn't understand…" Derek said angrily.

"He's not you Derek." Peter snapped

Derek shrank back, his eyes widening slightly.

"Not every relationship is doomed to turn out like yours and Kate's." Peter said quietly, watching, as Derek seemed to crumble under the weight of the words.

"You could be a good Alpha Derek, but you need to get past your own issues if you want to be able to lead others…" Peter watched, as Derek stood there seemingly frozen to the spot. Peter's heart clenched painfully when Derek finally looked up, his eyes full of grief and pain, the young boy who was once Peter's shadow, following his favorite Uncle everywhere shone through. Reminding Peter of the times before the fire, when things were easier.

Everyone was quiet, the silence was heavy in the air, Stiles and Jackson watched on from the corner unsure about what would happen now.

Slowly Derek moved closer, lifting his good arm out to Peter, claws lengthening.

Peter's heartbeat picked up, as he warily held his own arm out. Nor Peter or Derek made a sound as Derek placed his hand on Peter's forearm and dug his claws in, both eyes flashing, before Derek's faded to blue and Peter's to red.

Derek looked at Peter, seeming to be looking for something in his eyes, Derek seemed to find what he was looking for as he gave a small nod before turning away and whispering "Sorry" to no one in particular before quickly leaving the room.

Everyone stayed silent until the sound of the back door closing reached them. Upon hearing that they all seemed to take a much needed deep breath.

Jackson squeezed Stiles' shoulder before taking a step towards Peter and lowering his head, his wolf whining in the hopes they wouldn't be rejected.

Peter reached out for Jackson to come closer, "are you sure?" Peter asked, wanting his second chance to be right this time. Jackson nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. Peter squeezed his shoulders before leaning down and biting him. Both wolves made a happy seeming sound as the pack bond connected them.

Jackson stepped back from Peter and grinned at Stiles who was smiling back at him, Jackson's smile widened further as he spun back to Peter,

"I can feel Stiles! I can feel you in the bond, but also Stiles." Jackson was almost bouncing on the spot in excitement.

"Anyone that joins the pack, you should be able to feel in the bond, the more time the pack spends together as a group and interacts with one another the more the bond grows." Peter answered.

Jackson thanked Peter for taking him into his pack before he turned back to Stiles, "I'm gonna go and make some something to eat all this growling has made me hungry, you ok?" he asked making sure to flick his eyes over to Peter's direction.

Stiles seemed to understand what he was getting at and nodded, "I'm fine thanks Jacks." Stiles said before turning his eyes onto Peter.

Jackson nodded before moving to the door; Peter reached out and stopped him, "Thank you Jackson." Peter said quietly before letting him go. Jackson nodded at him and continued on. Once he got downstairs he turned on the radio, wanting to give them privacy. Deciding to make some pasta, he started on collecting the ingredients while thinking on what had happened, things were looking like they were falling into place and he was glad Stiles had Peter to look out for him as well.

#

Peter stepped forward to help Stiles up and sat him on the bed. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…He was mad about Isaac being taken away and then he saw the mark…" Stiles said quietly his voice suddenly shaky as he processed the night's events.

"You…You're an Alpha? That's what it looked like…"

"Yes" replied Peter as he threaded his hand through Stiles' hair while looking at his head for any injuries.

"I can't see any bleeding from your head, but you do have a slight lump…" Peter said as he dropped his hands to hold Stiles' left hand and started to take some of the pain.

"I hit it on the dresser…" Stiles said watching the dark veins travel up Peter's arm.

"You're bleeding…" Peter said, looking Stiles over as he looked for the source.

"Your back?" Peter asked as he reached for Stiles' shirt, waiting for Stiles' ok before pulling it up.

The cut was only small luckily, though bruising had started to form around it already.

"It's only a small cut but we should cover it for the night, to avoid any infections, First aid kit?" Peter asked, before getting up and moving to where Stiles had motioned to near his dresser.

Stiles watched as Peter shuffled through the contents before deciding on some adhesive gauze, and packing the rest back into the kit. After Stiles was patched up, they sat facing each other on the bed.

"So…mate huh?" Stiles asked, paying close attention to the loose thread on his pillow.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, I got carried away and marked you, I should have spoken to you about it first, to see if that was something you wanted… If it's not…It will disappear on it's own after about a week if you ignore the bond." Peter said quietly.

"It's fine! I don't want it to disappear. I just…was surprised by it, and didn't know what it was until Jackson explained it to me." Stiles quickly reassured him.

"So that's something you want?" Peter asked hesitantly.

Stiles nodded before leaning in slowly and hesitantly kissing Peter, he felt his stomach flutter when Peter pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

"Lay down and try and get some sleep." Peter said once they had pulled back from the kiss, Peter stood up and pulled the covers back for Stiles to get in.

"Jackson?" Stiles asked looking to the door

Peter was quiet for a moment as he listened for sounds downstairs. A small laugh escaping him as he listened to the sounds of Jackson's snores coming from what he thought was probably the lounge room.

"What?" Stiles asked when he saw Peter start laughing.

Looking back to Stiles, Peter told him that Jackson was asleep.

"You get some sleep, I'll go down and check on him ok?"

"Ok" Stiles replied before snuggling back into his pillow, making sure to leave room beside him.

Stiles listened to the sounds of Peter heading down stairs before drifting off to sleep.

He woke up to see Peter returning holding a bottle of water.

"He's gonna stay the night here he's sleeping in the guest room now, it's good for the bond to have the pack close the first night." Peter said to him, placing the water on the bedside table and toed off his shoes before climbing into the bed next to Stiles. Stiles soon fell back to sleep while Peter watched him sleep for a few minutes before dosing off himself.

Stiles woke up and groaned at the tight feeling on his back. Stretching back to try easing it, he remembered he wasn't alone. Turning slowly, Stiles smiled as he saw Peter asleep beside him. He froze as he felt something move at the end of the bed, and was surprised to see Jackson asleep there.

Stiles watched as Jackson started kicking his legs and made light growling noises in his sleep. Stiles started laughing quietly at him, and wished his phone was closer so he could film it. Looking back to Peter he smiled when he noticed he was awake and also staring at Jackson.

"He came in about hour or so after you had fallen asleep."

"It's good how well he has taken to the bond." Peter added.

"Jackson said he considered you more his Alpha then Derek the other day" Stiles said in explanation.

"Last night he said he could feel me in the bond…is that normal me being human and all?"

"That's because you are part of the pack, I told you I considered you my pack, and with the mating bond it makes it noticeable to others in the pack. Which is how Jackson was able to sense you in the pack bonds."

"How do you feel?" Stiles asked, shifting so he was on his side facing Peter.

"I feel…good, which isn't the right word but it is the only one I can think of at the moment. I will need to talk to Derek later at some point; it would have been hard for him to have passed that power to me…I was hesitant, I thought it was a trick at first and then when I felt the Alpha power transfer to me I panicked, thinking it would change me to how I was when I first became the Alpha…" Peter closed his eyes in pain as he remembered back to the night he had killed Laura, his beautiful niece. The young girl who had loved ballet and became an amazing big sister to her siblings.

Peter remembered the look of shock on her face when she saw him, and her last whispered words as she had died in his arms, he hadn't been able to comprehend at the time, his mind too jumbled after years of being trapped in his own mind. The words 'I forgive you' echoed through his head. When he had come back after being killed, everything he had done had flooded his mind and he had howled in grief for hours.

Stiles eyes started to tear up as he watched Peter struggle with his emotions. Moving closer to him, he reached out and hugged him. They laid there for a few more minutes, taking comfort in one another.

Peter pulled back and looked into Stiles' eyes, so grateful that Stiles had accepted the bond, he couldn't believe after everything that had happened he was getting another chance at a life.

Leaning forward Peter kissed Stiles, enjoying the small moan he made. Lost in the moment they soon pulled apart at the sound of gaging noises.

"You guys are disgusting." Jackson said from the foot of the bed, before pulling the blanket over his head. Stiles laughed as he heard him mumble something about coffee.

Checking the time he saw it was 9.30am, and decided to get up. Moving the covers back he got out of bed and stretched, wincing at the twinge from his back. Stiles jumped in surprise when he felt Peter's hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?" The whine in Peter's voice had Stiles laughing.

"To make breakfast, I'm hungry and dad will be home soon and I'd rather make him something healthy instead of letting him cook something himself, because he always goes for the unhealthiest thing he can find, and I know there is bacon in the fridge he would just love to get his hands on." Stiles paused before asking if Peter was staying for breakfast.

"I'd love to."

Stiles beamed at him, hesitating for a moment before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before hurrying out of the room.

Stepping into the kitchen Stiles started pulling out some bowls and a pan, deciding to make some blueberry pancakes. Checking his phone Stiles saw a text from Isaac flash up.

_'Morning Stiles_ ' **–Isaac 9.33am**

While Stiles was waiting for the kettle to boil he texted Isaac back.

'He_y, how r u?_' **–Stiles 9.34am**

_'Going crazy lol Scott and Alison are talking on the phone, they're gross ha-ha'_ **-Isaac 9.34am**

_'Poor puppy! Y don't u come round here for breakfast? Making pancakes!_' **–Stiles 9.35am**

_'Can I?_' **–Isaac 9.35am**

'_Of course! C u soon'_ **–Stiles 9.35am**

Stiles smiled fondly down at his phone, before putting it down and starting on the coffee. Jackson soon stumbled in and sat at the kitchen bench.

"Coffee?" Jackson asked, before practically inhaling the coffee put in front of him. Shaking his head Stiles started pouring the batter into the pan. Stiles gave Jackson the middle finger when he called him a show off after he had flipped one of the pancakes one handed in the pan.

Stiles platted up three pancakes for Jackson and placed it in front of him.

"Thanks Stiles, god these are sooo good." Jackson said around a mouthful of food, eyes closed in pleasure as he savored each bite.

"You're welcome." Stiles said blushing; he loved cooking and didn't often get to cook for anyone besides his dad. It was nice to see someone else enjoy his food for a change. Cooking always helped him feel better as it was a way to continue to feel close to his mum who had taught him to cook when he was young.

"Morning boys" Stiles turned at the sound of his dad's voice and had to quickly catch the spoon that he had almost dropped at seeing his dad and Peter standing at the kitchen door way.

"Pancakes?" Stiles asked, eyes darting between his dad and Peter. He was hoping that this went well and that they got on, he really wanted this to work and for his dad to like Peter.

"Sounds good" John said taking a seat at the table and motioning Peter to do the same.

Stiles plated up some pancakes for his dad and Peter and continued cooking, while trying not to make it too obvious that he was listening to what they were talking about. From what he could hear Peter was answering his dad's various questions about werewolves.

The doorbell rang throughout the house, and Jackson got up to answer it. Jackson returned soon after with Isaac in tow.

"Morning." Isaac said quietly as he looked around at everyone, eyes lingering on Peter for a moment before looking at Stiles again.

"Hey, come and eat some pancakes." Stiles motioned for Isaac to take a seat. Stiles got Isaac a glass of orange juice, knowing he didn't like coffee.

Taking a seat, Isaac watched as Stiles bustled around the kitchen getting his pancakes ready.

"Thanks" Isaac said softly as Stiles placed the plate in front of him, inhaling the delicious smell in front of him, Isaac picked up a fork and took a hesitant bite. The burst of flavor that hit his tongue was mind blowing and Isaac had to stop himself from moaning in delight. It wasn't long before he had emptied the plate and was looking up at Stiles in surprise when another two pancakes were put on his plate.

"Eat up." Stiles said to him before sitting next to Jackson at the kitchen bench and starting on his own plate of food.

Stiles watched as Isaac, Peter and his dad all sat talking together and couldn't help but smile at the sight. Peter caught him looking and gave him smile before answering a question his dad had asked.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast, John told everyone to have a good day and headed up to bed.

Once Stiles heard his dad's bedroom door close he rounded on Peter, giving him an expectant look.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Pater asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know what. What did he say to you? What did you talk about?" Stiles asked hands gesturing wildly, Jackson's quick reflexes kicked in as he moved to the side to avoid getting hit in the face. Stiles gave him and apologetic look before turning back to Peter.

"I told him I would answer any questions he had and that my intentions towards you were not…untoward. I answered the questions he had, and explained what had happened last night with Derek and the reason for my early arrival." Peter said before pausing, as he was about to take another sip of his coffee.

"Oh and he threatened to cut my head off if I ever hurt you."

Jackson's amused snort cut across the silence in the kitchen.

Stiles knew his dad wouldn't be able to help himself with getting a threat in there somewhere.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he told the others he would be back and headed up to his dad's room.

Knocking on the door, Stiles waited until he heard his dad call him in.

"Hey I got you your water." Stiles said waving the bottle before placing by the bed.

"Thanks Stiles." John pulled the shutters closed and turned to face him.

"How's your back?" John asked, trying to keep his anger in check. When Peter had told him about what had happened he had wanted to go and kill Derek for daring to lay a hand on his son.

"It's ok, it's just a small cut. Derek just let his emotions get the better of him, it's tough on him trying to be the adult when really he should be out and partying and throwing rocks at cars…" John rolled his eyes.

"Are you…ok with the whole mate situation?" Stiles asked his dad's approval meant a lot to him and he knew his dad seemed ok with it the other night but having heard about and seeing it were to different things.

"As long as he never hurts you and your happy, then I'm happy, and with the way he looks at you…I don't think Peter and I will have any problems with that issue." John said.

It was hard not to notice the amount affection and what he could only describe as love Peter gave off when looking at Stiles.

Seeing the two this morning, and the way they looked at each, really eased a lot of John's worries about Peter and Stiles.

Stiles blushed at what his father said and couldn't help but feel happy that his father could see that, it made it all seem more real and made him more sure about being Peter's mate.

"So what's on the agenda for the day Genim?"

"Dad! Please shhh…" Stiles exclaimed he hoped the others hadn't heard his dad call him that, it had taken him three years to get everyone to call him Stiles and forget his other name, when he was young and people mentioned forgetting his real name, his mum would always laugh and say Stiles had worked his magic to make people forget it.

He would always laugh with her and call her silly, making her smile warmly at him, now though it often made him question it more, especially with Deaton calling him a Spark.

John laughed at his son before taking a sip of the water Stiles had brought him.

"What's on the agenda, 'Stiles'…" John asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure, maybe give Roscoe a clean. Do some shopping?" Stiles said with a shrug.

"Sounds good…so, new rule, no hanky panky when I'm in the house." John said while trying to keep a straight face at the look his son gave him.

"Of course not!" Stiles yelled before lowering his voice to say,

"Let's just agree to not speak to about that thing unless absolutely necessary."

John smiled indulgently, before nodding.

"Sure as long as you are safe, then I'm fine not hearing about it, but I am here if you do ever need to talk about that stuff Stiles." Stiles blushed but nodded,

"I know dad, I love you." Stiles said and stepped forward to give his dad a hug.

#

When Stiles returned to the kitchen Isaac and Peter were talking to each other at the bench, while Jackson was putting away this morning dishes.

"Stiles! You're there." Isaac exclaimed happily.

"Yes I am here." Stiles answered in confusion, looking at Peter who had laughed.

"No I mean I can feel you" Isaac motioned to his chest.

Peter motioned Stiles over, and as he came to stand in front of him he lifted his hand to hold it against Stiles' chest.

"Because Isaac's bond has only just formed you may not be able to feel him, but you should be able to feel me and possibly Jackson if you concentrate. Take a deep breath and think about each member, try and think of it like looking for someone in the dark."

Stiles closed his eyes and focused on Peter, thinking of his scent and how he felt when he was around, he felt something warm almost in his chest and thought about nudging against it with his mind and almost jumped when it pressed back against him.

Stiles opened his eyes when Peter laughed,

"That's me"

Stiles' eyes widened, "You felt it too?"

Peter smiled as he replied, "If I'm concentrating on the bond I can tell when someone is pressing against the bond, often at pack nights we would all use the bond to try and find each other instead of searching around aimlessly to find someone."

"Wow, would I be able to tell if someone pressing against the bond for me?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"With practice, you should be able to. It would no doubt be easier for you having the spark." Peter answered.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I looked over the chapter and didn't like how it was written so I have gone back and re written.**

**Hope everyone has had a good summer, (or winter if you're not in Australia) and have had a great start to the new year.**

**Hopefully you have all gone and seen the Deadpool movie! If not go go go, it is amazing and a must see at the cinemas!**


	7. Long awaited healing

**Previously:**

**"Wow, would I be able to tell if someone pressing against the bond for me?" Stiles asked excitedly.**

**"With practice, you should be able to. It would no doubt be easier for you having the spark." Peter answered.**

* * *

**Now:**

Stiles lay on his back beside Roscoe, arm laying over his eyes to block out the sun. Once everyone had left he had moved Roscoe round the back and started washing him, he was so happy to have him back. It was hard not having a car to drive, after being so independent with where he went to suddenly having to rely on everyone else.

As he lay there his mind wondered back to what Peter had said about him having the Spark. He hadn't had a chance to question him further about it as Jackson had announced he was going and then Isaac had needed to leave as Mellissa had turned up to take him clothes shopping, and he soon forgot all about it.

He smiled as he thought back to Isaac's face, he had gone cherry red when Mellissa had turned up and told him they were getting him some new clothes, but he had also been smiling the whole time.

He was so happy Isaac had decided to give living with Mellissa a chance.

Stiles shifted slightly, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze in the air, on his skin. Peter had left soon after the others; he said he had a meeting with contractor about the Hale property.

Stiles had been surprised that Peter was planning to rebuild. Peter had told him that he was no longer going to allow himself to be stuck in the past and needed to focus on the future, and this was the only way he felt he could truly move on.

Peter had said he would be trying to talk to Derek today as well, and mentioned that he had hoped Derek would work with him in tearing down the old house as he thought it may be something that would help them both heal, especially in doing it together.

Stiles turned onto his stomach and looked out into the garden, it was the perfect summers day, and the temperature was perfect for lying about in the sun.

Closing his eyes he tried to focus on the pack bond, he had been trying to sense Jackson and Isaac for the past twenty minutes, but with no luck.

He was focusing on Jackson's laugh when he felt it; it was something he could only describe as pure Jackson but it was almost hazy, like when you stare in one spot for too long and your vision goes out of focus.

Deciding to take a break, he got up and headed inside to take a shower.

#

Peter stood in front of the Hale house staring at the burnt out shell of a house. His meeting with the contractor had gone well and once the house was pulled down they would get started on the building of it.

Peter had told the contractors they could start next week, and he would organize the house to be pulled down himself. He felt like it was something he should do himself by hand, he had tried to get in contact with Derek but he had not been able to reach him. He had left a message on his phone about his plan for the house today in the hopes he would turn up.

Deciding not to put it off any longer, he gave small sigh and walked up the front porch. Deciding to start on the veranda first, he started pulling down the pieces of wood and debris and piling them to the side of the house.

After about two hours, Peter needed a break. Taking a seat against one of the large beams he had pulled down from the upstairs area, Peter looked at what he had done so far.

The upstairs section of the house was now all pulled down, leaving only the bottom floor's walls and floors to be pulled out.

The sound of footsteps had him turning to see Derek walking towards him.

"Is he ok?" Derek asked when he reached him.

"He was a bit shaken. You scared him." Peter answered honestly. Derek made a small whine before looking up at Peter, his face tear stained and eyes red from crying.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just so mad. Things were getting too much for me and I had no one to got to, and then Isaac gets taken away from me and…I…was alone again…"Derek seemed to struggle to find the rights word to say.

Peter stood up and slowly moved closer to his nephew giving him enough time to move away if he wanted before pulling him into a hug.

Derek's frame shook as he clung to his Uncle, all the pent up emotions overwhelming him. The guilt from Kate, the fire, leaving Peter in the hospital, hurting Stiles and all the anger for losing Laura was all too much.

"I'm sorr…ry Uncle Peter, and I didn't know…she…it was all my fault…the fire…and then…we left you…ou" Derek clung to his Uncle tighter as he spoke.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Derek closer.

"I know, it's ok you were just a kid, she tricked you it's not your fault." Peter held onto him as they sat down on the beam Peter was sitting on moments before and talked through all their issues. Derek cried as he spoke about Kate and Peter cried when he spoke of the night he had killed Laura.

The sky had turned a dim red as the sun started to drop, before they had finished talking. Their eyes red rimmed but their hearts less heavy.

With a new determination Derek agreed to come back to the house tomorrow to help Peter pull down the rest of the house.

Derek stopped Peter before they left, "I am glad you found your mate Peter, Stiles is a great person…he has saved my life too many times now and I hope you both are happy."

Peter smiled warmly at Derek and nodded his head, "Thank you Derek, hopefully we can all work together to create a stronger and better pack were we can all be happy.

Derek nodded in agreement and submitted his head with a smile as his Uncle established the pack bond between them.

#

Stiles finished up writing the last things on his shopping list when his dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, what you doing?" he asked when he saw Stiles at the counter.

"Just writing out the shopping list Dadio." Stiles waved the list in the air at his dad for show.

John had a look over it, and grimaced at the amount of health crap that was on there. He swore he would be more likely to die from eating that crap sometimes.

"No steak?" John asked as he grabbed the pen to add it, but it was snatched away from him.

"No steak! You had that on Tuesday night." Stiles said as he quickly shoved the list in his pocket away from his father.

"I'll just sit here and starve then shall I?" John said turning his head away from Stiles, so he couldn't see him smiling.

"Honestly... and you call me immature." Stiles laughed as he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed for the door.

Once he arrived at the shops he found a park and headed inside. The supermarket wasn't too busy which was good, grabbing a trolley he started on his list.

Half way down the cereal isle, he got a call from Peter.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Stiles asked

"It went well, Derek turned up and…we got a lot off of our chests." Peter answered.

"That's good, wait how did you get my number, and when did you add yours to my phone." Stiles exclaimed.

Peter's deep laughter rang out through the phone, "One of life's mysteries Stiles. I'm on my way back to my apartment now, if you would like I thought maybe tomorrow we could go to lunch?"

Stiles' breath hitched at that and a slight blush spread across his cheeks, "Like a date?" he asked hesitantly

"Yes, is that something you would like to do?"

"I'd love to!" Stiles yelled making an elderly lady down from him jump in surprise from his outburst. Mouthing sorry to her when she turned to glare at him, he quickly moved further down the isle.

"Wonderful I'll pick you up at quarter to twelve, if that sounds good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Stiles said happily.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok yeah, see you then." Stiles replied for hanging up.

Standing there for a few minutes Stiles couldn't help but bounce on his heels in excitement for tomorrow. He Stiles Stilinski was going on a date with Peter Hale.

Arriving home, he smiled at his dad in thanks when he came out to help bring the groceries in.

"Guess what?" Stiles said as he started packing things away,

"What?" John asked, smiling as he watched his son shuffle about the pantry with a goofy grin on his face.

"I have a date tomorrow!" Stiles said excitedly, turning to look at his dad.

"With Peter, right?" John asked innocently.

"Of course with Peter!" Stiles said rolling his eyes at his dad.

"Sounds like fun." John said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous" Stiles said laughing awkwardly, and then he remembered about the Spark issue he had been thinking on today.

"Hey, do you remember when I first started wanting to be called Stiles and then when I turned 13 people started having trouble remembering my real name and…and mum would say it was magic…" Stiles asked as he followed his dad out into the lounge and sat beside him on the couch.

John laughed at that as he remembered back to when Claudia was alive.

"When we would go out and bump into someone who hadn't seen you for awhile, she would lean into me and whisper "quick look he's about to work his magic." John said smiling at Stiles.

"We would always laugh afterwards, some people would get so flustered having forgotten what your name was, and you would say that you went by Stiles now and refused to tell them anything more."

Stiles listened intently as his dad spoke about his mum, they didn't often speak too much about her, most times it was still too painful, but lately they had been able to talk about her a lot more. It was good to know that they were both healing.

"She never told people your name after that either, once you said you wanted to be known as Stiles, that was it. When she introduced you to people it was as Stiles, she never slipped up and said Genim it was always Stiles."

"I remember she would only call me Genim when it was just the three of us and no one else was around." Stiles said with a watery smile.

John nodded, pulling Stiles close and wrapping his arm around him.

"She was born to be a mother and loved you like nothing else" John said as he kissed the top of Stiles' head.

"I can't…help you much with this spark business." John said after a few moments, making Stiles pull back and look at him in surprise.

"Your mother would have been the one to talk to you about all that type of...stuff but now with her…" John struggled for a moment before continuing.

"I only new bits and pieces, to be honest I never asked too much about that side of things, she told me the basic about it and never went into further detail and because I thought she would always be round to talk with you about these things…" john sighed as he tried to get out what he wanted to say.

"After we got married she told me about her being a spark. The best way she was able to explain it to me was, it was something that was almost considered pure magic. She was able to move small objects around with her mind but it took a lot out of her." John explained taking a moment before continuing so Stiles had a moment to absorb this information.

Stiles sat in stunned silence as he listened to what his dad was saying. His mum was a spark? And she could move things with her mind?! This was insane, did that mean he too would be able to do that? Holy shit!

"Holy shit" Stiles whispered out loud, rolling his eyes when his dad flicked his leg and saying 'language'

"I hadn't really thought too much about it after your mother passed, and you never mentioned anything to me about anything strange happening so I assumed it wouldn't go further then the name thing."

"When you told me about werewolves I was shocked, that was something that Claudia never mentioned to me, and then telling me about using the ash stuff, then I knew I would need to talk to you about it all. I remembered when we first built the house Claudia mentioned wanting to use a certain type of oak for protection in the house but we weren't able to get it before the build was due. That was when she started to use mountain ash around the house. Once I heard you had been able to use it, I knew then. The past few months I have been trying to find some books for you that have information on Sparks so that I could give them to you when I spoke to you about it, but I haven't found anything."

"Do you think she knew about the Hales?" Stiles asked curiously. He wished he had of told his dad about the werewolves as soon as it had happened, he probably could have saved himself a lot of drama and learnt more about this spark a lot sooner.

"She must have, you said Talia was the Alpha before the fire?" John asked, when Stiles nodded he continued.

"I had met Talia a few times at the station, when she was dropping off some lunch for her…cousin I think it was, but it was the week you were at a camp that makes me think she knew. Talia came by asking to speak to Claudia, they went outside and were out there for awhile, they seemed to be arguing before she left." John said with a sigh,

"I asked her what it was all about and she told me that they were having some problems they thought she could help with but it was not her area of expertise and couldn't help. She never spoke on it again and wouldn't say more than that."

Stiles wondered what it was all about and thought about Peter wondering if he might know or not.

"What about the spark? What does it mean?" Stiles asked watching his dad as his face made a thoughtful expression.

"I wish I had asked her more about it then, so I could give you more helpful information about it…" he said shaking his head.

"We never spoke a whole lot about it, in regards to that she was always slightly…vague about it all. The few small things she could move sometimes without touching them, and being able to use the few herbs I saw her with every so often that she had said would create a protection bubble you could say, when sparked to life is all I saw first hand." John explained to Stiles.

"So you don't know if I would be able to do that too?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know I'm afraid, I sort of assumed that it would be something that your mum may want to teach you when you had settled into high school…" John said before trailing off, the loss of his wife had hit Stiles and him hard; they had taken a long time to make it to where they were today.

"Something she had told me was that a Sparks power was often used in rituals, the way she explained it was looking at it like the fire under a pot to get the water boiling. She told me that witches who were not witches by blood and had no power of their own often used sparks to help them with their rituals and spells as this ignited the magic they were trying to access into working."

"Wow." Stiles said quietly, his mind was running a mile a minute as he thought about all he had found out.

For the rest of the night they sat on the couch and spoke about all the things his dad could remember about his mother being a spark as well as other things that sprang to mind.

Soon it was late and they both headed off to bed, Stiles bid his father good night and changed into his pj's before getting into bed.

Snuggling into the pillows he let out a contented sigh as he noticed Peter's scent had lingered from the night before making him relax more into the pillow. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it, I figured you all deserved a brand new chapter for being so patient with me :)  
**

**I'm making this story up as I go, and I stopped watching Teen Wolf after season 3 so their will not be any of the new characters from the show in this story, sorry guys.**

**Every so often I post bits of the upcoming chapters on my insta if want some sneak peaks while waiting for new chapters my Instagram is :hufflepuffhugz **

**xoxo Kat**


End file.
